parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Thomas Bonilla (TheCartoonBoy6107)
Thomas Bonilla Thomas Bonilla "born" (October 17 2001) "state" (Camp Lejeune, North Carolina) is a 14-year old boy who become a cartoon boy, he is the animation boy who makes Animated TV and Movies. TheCartoonBoy6107's Favorite Movies * 101 Dalmations (1961) * 101 Dalmations 2: Patch's London Adventure * 64 Zoo Lane * A Bugs Life * A Goofy Movie 1 & 2 * Adventure Time * Adventures in Music * Ahhh!!! Real Monsters * Aladdin 1, 2, & 3 * Aladdin (TV Series) * Alice in Wonderland (1951) * All Dogs Go to Heaven 1 & 2 * Alpha and Omega * Alvin and the Chipmunks (2007) * Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Squeakeul * Alvin and the Chipmunks: Chipwrecked * Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Road Chip * Angelina Ballerina: The Next Steps * An American Tail * An American Tail: Fievel Goes West * An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island * An American Tail: The Mystery of The Night Monster * Anastasia * Annie * Antz * Arthur (TV Series) * Atlantis 1 & 2 * Atomic Betty * Avatar: The Lost Airbender * Babar * Baby Looney Tunes * Balto * Bambi 1 & 2 * Bananas in Pyjamas * Barney & Friends * Barney's Great Adventure: The Movie * Barney and the Backyard Gang * Barnyard * Bartok the Magnificent * Beanie Babies 1 & 2 * Beauty and the Beast 1 & 2 * Belle's Magical World * Bedknobs and Broomsticks * Bee Movie * Ben 10 * Ben and Holly's Little Kingdom * Bear in the Big Blue House * Best Pals Hand Time 1 & 2 * Best Pals Hand Toons * Beverly Hills Chihuahua 1, 2 & 3 * Big Hero 6 * Bob the Builder * Bolt * Bonkers * Boohbah * Brave * Brother Bear 1 & 2 * Blue's Big Musical Movie * Blue's Clues * Bubble Guppies * Bumpy in the Night * Buzz Lightyear of Star Command * Caillou * Camp Lazlo * Care Bears: Adventures in Care-a-Lot * Care Bears: Big Wish Movie * Care Bears: Journey to Joke-a-Lot * Cars 1 & 2 * Castle in the Sky * CatDog * Casper's Scare School * Cats & Dogs * Cats Don't Dance * Charlie and the Chocolate Factory * Charlie and Lola * Chloe's Closet * Charlotte's Web (2006) * Chicken Run * Chip 'N Dale Rescue Rangers * Cinderella 1 2 & 3 * Class of 3000 * Clifford the Big Red Dog * Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 1 & 2 * Coraline * Codename Kids Next Door * Cyberchase * Danger Rangers * Danny Phantom * Darkwing Duck * Dragon Tales * Despicable Me 1 & 2 * Dinosaur * Dinosaur Train * Dinotopia: Quest For The Ruby Sunstone * Diary of a Wimpy Kid 1, 2 & 3 * Disney Princess Enchanted Tales * Dora the Explorer (TV Series) * Doraemon * Doug * Dumbo * DuckTales * DuckTales: The Treasure of the Lost Lamp * The Emperor's New School * Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy * Elliot Moose * Enchanted * Epic * E.T. The Extra Terrestrial * Eureeka's Castle * Family Guy * Fantasia * Fantasia 2000 * Finding Nemo * Fireman Sam * Flushed Away * Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends * Fraggle Rock * Frosty the Snowman & Frosty Returns * Frozen * Frozen Fever * Fun and Fancy Free * Garfield & Friends * Gary Purr-ee * Gnomeo & Juliet * George Shrinks * Gerald McBoing Boing * Go Diego Go * Godzilla: The Series * Gravity Falls * Green Eggs and Ham * Gullah Gullah Island * Happy Feet 1 & 2 * Handy Manny * Happy Tree Friends * Harry and his Bucketful of Dinosaurs * Hercules * Hey Arnold * Hey Arnold: The Movie * Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi * Home (2015) * Home Alone 1 & 2 * Home on the Range * Hoodwinked 1 & 2 * Hop * Horton Hears a Who (2008) * Hotel Transylvania 1 & 2 * House of Mouse * How the Grinch Stole Christmas (1966) * How the Grinch Stole Christmas (2000) * How to Train Your Dragon 1 & 2 * Ice Age * Ice Age: The Meltdown * Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs * Ice Age: Continental Drift * Ichabod and Mr. Toad * Inside Out * Jake and the Never Land Pirates * James and the Giant Peach * Jimmy Neutron * Jimmy Two Shoes * Joey's Lunch * Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie * Jungle Cubs * Jurassic Park * Jurassic Park II: The Lost World * Jurassic Park III * Jurassic World * Kiki's Delivery Service * King of The Hill * Kipper * The Koala Brothers * Kronk's New Groove * Kung Fu Panda 1 & 2 * Lamp Chop's Play Along * Lady and the Tramp 1 & 2 * LazyTown * Leapfrog * Lilo & Stitch: The Series * Little Einsteins * Little Robots * Littlest Pet Shop * Looney Tunes * Looney Tunes: Back in Action * The Little Mermaid (TV Series) * The Little Polar Bear * Madagascar 1 2 & 3 * Madeline (TV Series) * Maggie and the Ferocious Beast * Make Mine Music * Make Way for Noddy * Marvin the Tap Dancing Horse * Mary Poppins * Max & Ruby * Maya the Bee * Megamind * Mega Man (TV Series) * Melody Time * Mickey, Donald & Goofy: The Three Musketeers * Mickey's House of Villains * Mickey Mouse Clubhouse * Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse * Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas * Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas * Mighty Morphin Power Rangers * Minions (2015) * Monsters Inc. * Monsters University * Monsters vs. Aliens * Mr. Peadbody & Sherman (2014) * Mucha Lucha (WB) * Mulan 1 & 2 * My Gym Partner a Monkey * My Life as a Teenage Robot * My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic * Naruto * Oliver & Company * Oobi * Open Season 1, 2, & 3 * Out Of The Box * Over the Hedge * PAW Patrol * PB&J Otter * Penguins of Madagascar (2014) * Peppa Pig * Pet Alien * Peter Pan * Pete's Dragon * Phineas & Ferb * Piglet's Big Movie * Pingu * Pink Panther & Pals * Pinocchio * Pippi Longstocking * Planes * Planes: Fire & Rescue * Pocahontas 1 & 2 * Pokemon * Ponyo * Pooh's Grand Adventure * Pooh's Heffalump Movie * Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie * Pound Puppies * Power Rangers: Dino Thunder * Power Rangers: Jungle Fury * Power Rangers: Operation Overdrive * Puss in Boots * Rango * Ratatouille * Recess * Regular Show * Return to Neverland * Rio 1 & 2 * Rise of the Guardians * Roary the Racing Car * Robin Hood * Robots * Robotboy * Rock-A-Doodle * Rolie Polie Olie * Rolie Polie Olie: The Great Defender of Fun * Rolie Polie Olie: The Baby Bot Chase * Rover Dangerfield * Rubbadubbers * Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer * Rugrats (TV Series) * Rugrats Go Wild * Rugrats in Paris: The Movie * Rupert * Sagwa the Chinese Siamese Cat * Saludos Amigos * Santa Claus is Coming to Town * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! * Sesame Street * Seven Little Monsters * Shark Tale * Sheriff Callie's Wild West * Sid the Science Kid * Shrek 1, 2, 3 & 4 * Skunk Fu * Sleeping Beauty * Snow White & the Seven Dwarfs * Song of the South * Sonic Boom (2014) * Sonic Underground * Sonic X * Spirited Away * SpongeBob SquarePants * Stanley * Static Shock * Steven Universe * Super Why * Surf's Up * Tangled * TaleSpin * Tarzan 1 & 2 * Team Umizoomi * Teen Titans (WB) * Teen Titans Go * Teletubbies * Thomas and Friends * The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland * The Adventures of Spot * The Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog * The Adventures of The Gummi Bears * The Amazing World of Gumball * The Ant Bully * The Aristocats * The Backyardigans * The Berenstain Bears (1985) * The Black Cauldron * The Book of Pooh * The Brave Little Toaster * The Busy World of Richard Scarry * The Cat in the Hat (1971) * The Charlie Brown & Snoopy Show * The Chipmunk Adventure * The Fairly OddParents * The Flintstones * The Fox and the Hound 1 & 2 * The Emperor's New Groove * The Garfield Show * The Good Dinosaur * The Great Mouse Detective * The Grim Adventure of Billy and Mandy * The Hunchback of Notre Dame 1 & 2 * The Incredibles * The Jungle Book 1 & 2 * The Land Before Time * The Lego Movie (2014) * The Lion King 1, 2 & 3 * The Little Mermaid 1, 2 & 3 * The Looney Tunes Show * The Lorax (2012) * The Magic School Bus * The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh * The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh * The Nightmare Before Christmas * The Nut Job * The Peanuts Movie * The Prince of Egypt * The Princess and the Frog * The Polar Express * The Rescuers 1 & 2 * The Rugrats Movie * The Simpsons * The Smurfs * The Sneetches * The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie * The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water * The Swan Princess * The Sword in the Stone * The Thief and the Cobbler * The Three Caballeros * The Tigger Movie * The Wiggles * The Wild * The Wild Thornberrys * The Wild Thornberrys Movie * Thumbelina * Timon and Pumbaa (TV Series) * Tinker Bell * Tom & Jerry * Tom & Jerry: The Movie * Total Drama * Toy Story 1, 2 & 3 * Treasure Planet * T.U.F.F. Puppy * Turbo * Uncle Grandpa * Up * Valiant * VeggieTales * VeggieTales in the House * Wacky Races * Wallace & Gromit: The Curse of The Were Rabbit * WALL-E * Wander Over Yonder * Webkinz series * What's New Scooby-Doo * Who Framed Roger Rabbit * Winnie the Pooh (2011) * Winnie the Pooh: A Very Merry Pooh Year * Winnie the Pooh: Springtime with Roo * Wreck-It-Ralph * Wow Wow Wubbzy * XiaOlin Showdown * Yin Yang Yo * Yo Gabba Gabba * YoKai Watch * Yoko Jakamoko Toto * Yogi Bear & Friends * Yu-Gi-Oh * ZOOM (TV Series) * Zooboomafoo * Zula Patrol Parodies * Kipper tells Henry to stop it * Mordecai Punched Yosemite Sam * Bugs Bunny Tells Off Gaston * Woody Yells at Percival McLeach * SpongeBob Tells Edgar to Get Out